Et si?
by RedChi-San
Summary: Et si... Personne n'avait su que Hao se réincarnait en le jumeau de Yoh? Et si... Ils avaient grandit ensemble? Yaoi, Inceste, Hao/Yoh. Attention, je vous ai prévenu!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Et si...?

Auteur: RedChi-san

Résumer: Et si... Personne n'avait su que Hao se réincarnait en le jumeau de Yoh? Et si... Ils avaient grandit ensemble?

Rated: M (Attention, inceste! ^^)

Disclamed: Rien n'est à moi, peut-être deux-trois personnages... Ainsi que l'histoire, héhé!

Note une: Bah... J'ai eu cette idée alors que j'allais porter mes choses dans mon casier, entre deux cours. Je me suis dit: «C'est trop horrible, Hao est mort... C'est pas juste! Mais pourquoi il c'est révéler dès le début aussi, l'idiot?» Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par pondre cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai essayer du mieux que j'ai pu de préserver l'histoire originale, ainsi que les caractères des personnages... J'avertis aussi que je me base uniquement sur l'anime, pas le manga.

Note deux: Il y aura certaine scène de changer, des rencontres ne se feront pas, d'autre se feront plus tôt, etc. Désoler si vous n'aimez pas... Mais si c'est le cas... Que faites-vous ici?

Note trois: Ceci est ma première fiction sur Shaman King, les précédentes étant sur FMA. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Bonne lecture!

Lexique:

Oka-sama: Manière respectueuse d'appeler sa mère.  
-san: Titre respectueux adresser à un ainé.  
Shizen: La nature. (Deuxième nom d'Hao dans cette fiction, explication plus bas.)

* * *

Chapire 1: Twin birth

* * *

Un silence... Le néant... Combien de temps cela faisait-il? Enfin... Enfin il pouvait revivre. Mais cette fois... Il était plus malin. Il ne se laissera pas avoir cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci... Il se réincarnerait dans un enfant qui n'est pas encore né. Ainsi, personne ne saura qu'il était présent.

Son esprit entra dans la maison un soir, alors que les autres fantômes de la propriété avaient relâcher leur surveillance. Bande d'idiot.

La femme était étendu calmement dans son lit, une main sur son ventre rond. Cette femme était une de ses descendantes. Et elle était enceinte de sept mois. Il y entra.

Encore une fois les ténèbres. Mais cette fois entourer de chaleur. Il repoussa l'esprit décidément trop faible du foetus devant lui et prit la place. Il s'y attacha, liant son esprit avec se corps étranger. Et c'est à se moment qu'il le remarqua.

A sa droite.

Un autre foetus.

Un jumeau.

L'esprit fut déstabiliser. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il n'était pas prévu.

Il allait le tuer. Son furyoku était prêt. Quand soudainement, le foetus eu une étrange réaction. Il bougea sa petite main. Et la referma sur celle du nouveau corps de l'esprit.

Un simple contact. Bien innocent. Mais pourtant...

«En prenant ce corps, j'ai également prit le sien. Il n'est pas un inconnu... Il est... Mon jumeau. Ma moitiée. Moi. Et je suis lui. Nous somme un.»

L'esprit ne fit rien. Son jumeau... Durant ses anciennes vies, l'esprit n'avait jamais eu de famille. Il n'avait jamais partager quelque chose d'aussi intime qu'un simple contact de la main avec quelqu'un.

Son jumeau...

«Mon jumeau. Ma moitiée. À moi.»

Non... Il ne le turait pas. Mais s'il montrait qu'il était présent... Il y aurait une chance sur deux que se soit son jumeau qui naisse en premier. Et que cette famille (La sienne d'ailleur...) Décide de tuer les jumeaux dès la naissance. Le tuer...

«Hors de question! Personne ne lui fera de mal! Quand je serais shaman king, tu sera à mes côtés, ma moitiée!»

Personne ne le lui arrachera. Pas cette fois. L'esprit se calma, réduisit son furyoku et apaisa sa colère. Il devait d'abbord s'assuré que son jumeau survivre. Peu importe qu'il réduise ses forces, il les regagnerait plus tard. Il fini sa besogne et scella ses souvenirs. Jusqu'à sa naissance. Pour qu'ainsi, si on tente de voir son esprit ou celui de son jumeau, on croit qu'ils ne sont que des humains normals.

* * *

Dans la chambre, la future mère sursauta et se réveilla. Son bébé... Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait dans son ventre! Elle appela vivement son mari et ses parents, leur décrivant ses sensations.

La mère de la jeune femme eu un doute. elle canalisa ses pouvoirs et tenta de voir à l'intérieur du ventre de la mère. Elle y vit deux esprits. Deux enfants.

Normaux.

-Ne t'en fait pas ma fille. Je croyais que c'était Hao qui entrait en possession d'un de tes bébés, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu portes des jumeaux, c'est pour ça que tu as mal. Ils font leur place ces petits garnements!

-Mais alors...

-Finalement, ils seront deux à combattre Hao, si jamais il revient. C'est parfait. Si jamais l'un d'eux meurt durant le combat, l'autre fera tout pour le venger.

La jeune femme paniqua intérieurment. Ses bébés? Combattre Hao? Jamais! Ils sont trop petit!

-Je sais ce que tu pense ma fille. Mais c'est leur destin. Hao doit mourir. Pour la paix.

-Mes petits...

-Ne t'inquiète pas! S'écria le père, jusqu'alors silencieux. Pour l'instant, ils sont dans ton ventre, leur plus gros travail est de grandir. Quand il naitrons, ils seront bien évidement trop jeune pour qu'on leur enseigne le combat et autre. Ils commenceront leur apprentissage après leur cinquième anniversaire.

Le père des jumeaux observait sa femme. il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ferait tout pour que ses enfants n'aillent pas une enfance malheureuse. Elle était extrêmement protectrice envers les gens qu'elle aimait.

-Est-ce que vous savez leurs sexe?

-Oui... Il s'agit de deux garçons. Il faut penser à leur choisir de bonnes fiancées.

La future mère allait approuver, quand elle sentit un violent coup de pied dans son ventre. Elle se crispa sous la douleur. Juste avant de s'évanouir, elle entendit vaguement une petite voix hurler:

«Il est à moi!»

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allonger dans un futon. Son ventre lui faisait mal.

-Oka-sama... Mes bébés... Ils vont bien?

-Oui. Ils sont plus solides qu'il n'y paraisse. Cependant, toi tu n'es pas aussi solide qu'eux. Tu dois rester allonger jusqu'à l'accouchement, ou tu mourras et tes enfants aussi.

-Oui mère.

Et elle passa ainsi les deux mois suivants coucher dans le futon, ne se levant que pour aller au toilette.

Pendant ces deux mois, Hao (Car c'était lui) Distillait tranquillement son furyoku dans l'esprit de son frère. Et soudainement, un mois après son arrivé...

«Qui es-tu?»

Dire qu'il était surprit était un luxe. Mais il n'hésita pas à répondre.

«Je suis Hao. Et toi?»

Il comprit ensuite. Ils étaient jumeaux. Les jumeaux avaient toujours un lien étrange, semblable à de la télépathie. Ce lien, mélanger avec sa propre capacité de lire les esprits et les pensées...

«Je sais pas. Où on est?»

Étonnant de voir qu'un foetus de huit mois était aussi intelligent. Quoi que, il était son jumeau doublé d'être son descendant, c'était bien normal!

«Dans le ventre de... Notre mère.»

Après tout, il grandissait en son sein, cela faisait de cette femme sa mère, non?

«Notre mère? C'est quoi une mère?»

«Tu le saura bientôt.»

Il n'avait pas eu deux autres vies avant celle-ci, normal qu'il ne sache rien.

«Tu reste avec moi Hao?»

«Toujours.»

Rien d'autre. Son frère s'était rendormit. Il continua alors sa besogne, veillant à ne pas mélanger également son caractère avec celui de son frère. Que de la puissance, ainsi que son amour pour son jumeau et pour la nature. Le reste viendrait tout seul.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, une vibration le dérangea alors qu'il était en train de dormir. Que ce passait-il cette fois? Sa mère avait décider que ce serait amusant de tomber, encore une fois?

Mais soudainement, il se sentit bouger. Oh? Elle accouchait?

«Hao! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

Son jumeau... Son petit jumeau...

«Nous allons sortir. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit?»

«Mais... Je veux pas être séparer de toi!»

Lui non plus...

«Jamais on ne nous séparera. Jamais.»

«J'ai peur... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors?»

«Des choses merveilleuses... Et des choses horribles.»

«J'ai trop peur Hao...»

«Je vais sortir en premier alors. Tu me suis juste après, d'accord?»

«Oui... Je te suis!»

* * *

Une fois l'accouchement terminer, les deux jumeaux furent présenter à tous les gens présent.

-Comment s'appelle ces deux bouts de choux? Demanda l'un d'eux.

La nouvelle maman tenait son plus vieux contre elle. Son mari tenait l'autre.

-Mon plus vieux s'appellera Shizen Asakura. (Ndla: Personne ne sait qu'il s'agit d'Hao, alors personne ne vas l'appeler comme ça... Sauf Yoh, évidement héhé... Hum, enfin bref.)

-Shizen? Vous en êtes sure Keiko-san?

-Oui.

Le père renchérit, voulant au moins nommer l'un de ses enfants:

-Le plus jeune s'appellera Yoh Asakura. (Ndla: Il doit être soul, qui choisis le prénom Yoh pour son fils nouveau né?)

-Magnifique! S'écria le grand-père. Maintenant retirons-nous, ils ont tous les trois besoins de repos.

Le nouveau père laissa son plus jeune fils à sa mère et sortit avec les autres. Cette même mère câlina ses enfants avec bonheur, puis les coucha dans des lits séparers. Mais soudainement, Yoh se mit à hurler et à pleurer. La jeune femme tenta de calmer son enfant, mais il ne fit qu'hurler encore plus fort, ce qui ramena la nouvelle grand-mère au pas de course.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, on dirait que tu le torture!

-Je ne sais pas, tout était calme et quand j'ai voulu les coucher, Yoh c'est mit à pleurer!

-Bah, c'est normal, il ne veux pas être séparer de sa mère si vite.

-Oh, comme tu es mignon mon fils! Mais maman ne peut pas dormir avec toi maintenant, il faut que tu dorme tout seul et...

Yoh redoubla de sanglot et hurla à s'en casser la voix. C'est à se moment que la grand-mère remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. L'autre enfant, Shizen, la regardait. Mais pas avec un sourire, ou une bouille d'enfant... Il la regardait calmement. Puis, en voyant qu'il avait son attention, il leva ses bras en direction de Yoh et ouvrit les mains. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'est que Shizen avait l'air... D'être furieux! Et elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi.

-Ma fille, déposer Yoh dans le même lit que son frère.

-Mais...

-Faites!

La jeune mère déposa son plus jeune fils dans le lit de son grand frère, sans comprendre. Étonnament, Yoh se calma, bien que les larmes continuaient de couler. Shizen leva son petit poing et serra la main de son jumeau doucement. Les larmes arrêtèrent aussitôt et Yoh... Rigola.

Les deux femmes étaient plutôt surprise. Biensur, ce n'était pas la première fois que des jumeaux naissaient dans la famille, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une chose pareille! Les deux poupons n'avaient que quelque heure... Et pourtant, ils étaient déjà accro l'un à l'autre!

La grand-mère se promit de surveiller les deux jumeaux. De très près.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que l'histoire à l'air très simple... Que j'ai écrit très vite... Et je m'en excuse. Je ferais mieux pour le prochain, promit!

Vous savez, les reviews sont un peu comme le salaire des auteurs. Même si c'est juste un: «J'aime!», ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.

Kissou

RedChi-san


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Et si...?

Auteur: RedChi-san

Résumer: Et si... Personne n'avait su que Hao se réincarnait en le jumeau de Yoh? Et si... Ils avaient grandit ensemble?

Rated: M (Attention, inceste! ^^)

Disclamed: Rien n'est à moi, peut-être deux-trois personnages... Ainsi que l'histoire, héhé!

Note: Parfois, Hao est appeler Shizen. C'est parce que personne ne sait qui il est réellement pour l'instant. Donc, lorsque je racconte l'histoire du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hao, il est appeler Shizen. Dites-le moi si cela vous mélange trop, je ferai attention à rendre cela plus simple.  
RAR

Realgya: Vi c'est meugnon! ^^ Pour les fautes, je m'excuse, je ne suis pas très bonne en ortographe, de plus je n'ai pas de bêta reader... :P Pour les prénoms, disons que les parents avaient envie de voir leur tête avant de les nommer... Ma mère à fait la même chose pour mes deux frères. ^^

Juury: Vi! ^^ Je pense en effet que c'est plutôt impossible, mais faut ce rappeler qu'il s'agit quand même de Hao... Dans l'anime, dès sa naissance, Hao à appeler Spirit of Fire, alors que c'est techniquement impossible... Je met ça sur le compte qu'il a quand même environ 1000 ans... ^^

celeste31: Yep, c'est mignon! ^^ Dans l'anime, Hao semble "désirer" Yoh dès le début puisqu'il l'appelle tout de suite "sa moitié"... Et puis, c,est quand même meugnon de voir le grand pyromane psychopate... Gagatiser ou presque devant son piti frérôt... :P Yep, personne ne sait qui est vraiment Shizen... Pour l'instant! J'en dit pas plus! Mouahahah! (J'suis méchante. U.U)

Lexique:

Nii-san: Manière d'appeler un grand frère.  
Gomen: Pardon, désoler... Manière de s'excuser.  
Nani: Quoi? Hein? Souvent une exclamation de surprise, plus qu'une question.  
Koneko: Chaton.  
Obaa-sama: Manière respectueuse d'appeler une grand-mère.  
Ohayo: Bonjour, salut... Manière de saluer quelqu'un.  
Ne: Manière abréger de Hey ou Hein. (Exemple: Hey, grand frère! = Ne, Nii-san! Hein, grand frère? = Ne, Nii-san?)  
Hai: Oui.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre deux: Sweet innocence.

* * *

Un petit éclat de rire. Cristalin. Doux. Keiko regarda par la fenêtre dehors et sourit. Ses enfants jouaient encore en se poursuivant. Un étrange lien les unissaient. Ce lien, elle l'avait perçu depuis leur un an.

Flash back.

-Il sont trop mignon!

-Vous devez être fière d'eux Keiko-san!

-En effet, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis très fière de mes fils.

Les deux petits jumeaux, qui fêtaient aujourd'hui leur un an, étaient tous deux assis sur les genoux de leur mère. Shizen tenait dans son poing une figurine en bois d'un cheval tandis que Yoh avait un petit goblet de lait, qu'il buvait goulument. Keiko les tenaient solidement sur ses genoux pour pas qu'ils tombent et se fasse mal.

Soudainement, une vieille tante (Qui était plus grosse que grande...) Lâcha Shizen des yeux et porta son regard vers Yoh, d'un air dédaigneux.

-Ce petit mange tout le temps, s'il continu il va devenir paresseux et inutile!

Elle pinça la joue du bambin et Yoh lâcha son petit goblet sous la douleur. Le goblet tomba par terre et le liquide se répandit partout. Yoh partit alors en pleur, sous le regard désaprobateur de la vieille tante. Keiko voulu se lever mais avant même que quelqu'un puisse s'avancer, la vieille poussa un hurlement strident. La raison? Un petit cheval de bois avait atterit violement sur son front, lancer par Shizen qui avait un regard furieux. Il se dégagea des bras de sa mère, prit le goblet, alla dans la cuisine et le tendit à une servante d'un geste autoritaire. Yoh avait arrêter de pleurer et regardait son frère agir.

Il vit ensuite le petit cheval par terre et partit des genoux de sa mère lui aussi. Il alla ramasser le petit cheval et trotina vers son frère qui lui revenait de la cuisine.

Sous les yeux très surprits du reste de la famille Asakura, les deux frères échangèrent leur possession et Yoh s'écria en souriant:

-Ni'tan!

Shizen sourit lui aussi mais ne parla pas.

Dire que la maisonnée était surprise était un luxe. Keiko, en regardant ses enfants, vit à quel point ils s'adoraient et se faisaient mutuellement confiance.

Fin Flash Back.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient trois ans et demi, et Shizen avait beau être toujours silencieux, Yoh parlait pour deux. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, ils étaient toujours ensemble, ils dormaient encore ensemble, pourtant elle voyait à quel point ils était différents. Shizen, le silencieux, l'ainé, le plus fort des deux, et Yoh, le cadet, l'enjouée et le curieux.

* * *

-Tu fais quoi Nii-san?

-Je teste quelque chose.

-C'est quoi?

-Je veux savoir si je suis capable de grimper dans l'arbre malgré mon jeune âge.

-Et moi, je peux?

-Tu ne sais même pas grimper...

Les deux frères, après c'être couru après pendant un temps, c'était enfoncer dans la forêt. Shizen, ou plutôt Hao quand ils étaient seuls lui et sa moitiée, n'était pas ici uniquement pour tester ses capacitées, mais pour commencer à former celles de son frère. Il était certe son jumeau, il avait autant de furyoku que lui, mais il semblait plus fragile...

Quoi que, Yoh n'avait pas vécu 1000 ans avant de naitre, contrairement à Hao. Il s'était donc mit en tête de l'entrainer avant que sa chère famille n'y mette leur nez.

-Alors montre-moi, nii-san!

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là Koneko.

Yoh sourit à son frère en rougissant un peu. Shizen l'appelait comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seul. En fait, Shizen ne parlait jamais quand la famille était présente. Il c'était un peu demander pourquoi, mais son frère ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner une réponse, alors inutile de l'ennuyer pour rien.

Shizen s'approcha d'un arbre qui n'avait pas l'air trop haut et retira ses chaussures. D'un geste du menton, il intima Yoh à faire de même. Ce que le cadet fit. Le plus vieux se mit alors à grimper lentement dans l'arbre, disant:

-Regarde bien mes mouvements et où je place mes mains et mes pieds! Parce que après tu feras la même chose!

Yoh hocha la tête et une fois que son frère assit tranquillement sur une branche, il inspira profondément et commença lui aussi à grimper. Shizen, son cher frère, le guida dans ses mouvements et bien qu'il était fatiguer au bout d'un mètre et demi, Yoh continua, têtu. Il voulait impressionner son grand frère! Il fini par arriver tout tremblant aux côtés de son frère qui le prit contre lui en lui embrassant le front.

-C'est très bien Yoh. Normalement, les enfants de notre âge abandonne tout de suite.

-Alors on est plus fort qu'eux?

-Oui. Cependant, tu as été très lent. Il va falloir aussi muscler tes bras et tes jambes. Pour être un bon Shaman, il faut être dans une bonne forme physique et mentale.

-Pourquoi? Être Shaman ne veux pas dire parler avec les esprits et les contrôler?

-Pas uniquement. Tu vois, j'ai grimper plus vite que toi parce que j'ai parler à l'arbre en même temps de grimper.

-Parler à l'arbre? De quoi tu parles, Nii-san?

-La nature est vivante Yoh, elle est partout, elle a une conscience. Pour être un bon Shaman, il faut apprendre à lui parler et surtout, à l'écouter.

-Comment on fait?

-Je vais te montrer.

Alors Shizen lui prit la main et la plaça sur le tronc.

-Que ressens-tu Yoh?

-Mmm... Bah, gomen Nii-san, je sens rien.

-Ferme les yeux et essait de sentir une sorte de vibration sous tes doigts.

-Okay.

Hao regarda son frère l'obéir et se fit mentalement la note que même si Yoh avait autant de furyoku que lui, il n'avait pas sa sensibilitée. Pourtant, son petit frère faisait énormément d'effort pour lui faire plaisir. C'est alors que le cadet sursauta.

-Y'a un truc! Dit Nii-san c'est quoi? C'est quoi, c'est quoi?

-À toi de me le dire Koneko. Que ressens-tu?

-Heu... Une sorte de chaleur sur la paume... Et des vibrations sur le bout de mes doigts... Et heu, la chaleur de ta main sur la mienne.

L'ainé sourit et hocha la tête. La chaleur sur la paume était le coeur de l'arbre, la vibration sur les doigts était l'esprit.

-Bien. Maintenant, essait de déplacer la chaleur dans ton bras jusqu'à ta poitrine.

-Okay!

Yoh referma les yeux sans qu'Hao n'aille à le lui recommander. Celui-ci sourit devant l'initiative. Sa moitié était vraiment un bon élève. Il n'était pas trop studieux, mais pas complètement paresseux non plus. Il s'avait se détendre quand il le fallait et écoutait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Et finalement, comme ils étaient jumeaux, lorsque Hao parlait en métaphore ou en énigme, quand il avait envie ou non de parler, quand il se sentait las ou non, bref, quand Hao ressentait quelque chose, Yoh le devinait immédiatement et agissait en conséquence. Ainsi, Lorsque la famille lui avait presque ordonné de parler, Yoh avait pu leur sauver la figure, sinon il les aurait attaquer pour avoir la paix. Mais parfois, (Comme cette fois-là d'ailleurs.) Yoh s'exprimait d'un langage des adulte pour son âge. D'autre fois il parlait "En paresseux" En racourcissant les mots, mais il réussissait toujours à se faire comprendre. Du moins, par Hao...

* * *

Flash back

-Shizen, pourquoi reste-tu silencieux?

Celui-ci ne fit rien et continua à déplacer des petites figurines alors que son petit frère leva la tête. Il s'agissait de leur grand-mère, qui c'était avancer et avait été surprise du silence de l'ainé, malgré le flot de parole du cadet.

-Obaa-sama! Ohayo!

-Oui, oui, Ohayo Yoh-kun. Mais je parlais à ton frère.

-Mais...

Shizen prit un petit cavalier et le mit en position d'attaque devant le samouraï de Yoh. Celui-ci se désintéressa de sa grand-mère et retourna au jeu. La grand-mère voulu parler encore, mais Keiko lui fit signe de rester silencieuse.

"Observe et tu comprendra." Disait ses yeux.

La grand-mère décida donc d'observer. Et elle fut surprise.

-Nii-san, tu va crever!

-...

-Maieuh, j'ai le droit na?

-...

-Naon, j'suis plus fort!

-...

-Je suis pas petit nii-san! Ne, ne, regarde, ya les renforts qui arrive!

Le petit Yoh alla prendre une dizaine de figurines et les plaças près de son samouraï. Shizen regarda le jeu et alla chercher trois autres cavalier et d'autre jouet.

-Hein, pourquoi tu prend rien d'autre?

-...

-Oh, dac, t'es le shaman! Maieuh, moi aussi j'veux en être un!

La grand-mère sursauta. Le petit Yoh connaissait donc le terme de shaman? Peut-être était-ce lui qui allait battre Hao... Son regard se fit calculateur et allait demander à sa fille de la suivre quand soudainement, la figurine que tenait Shizen tomba par terre. Shizen n'y accorda même pas un regard, se leva, prit son petit frère par la main et s'en alla, envoyant un regard noir à sa grand-mère. Yoh eu juste le temps de s'écrier avant de sortir:

-Nii-san n'aime pas ce que vous voulez me faire! Et moi non plus!

Fin Flash back.

* * *

Il savait qu'il avait fait une gaffe ce jour-là, (Après tout il avait lut les pensées de la vieille) Mais elle ne s'était plus manifester depuis. Bien que cela faisait trois mois, Hao soupsonnait que quelque chose se préparait. Il voulait donc entrainer un peu son petit frère avant cela.

-Nii-san? Oooohé! Nii-san!

-Hein?

Yoh éclata de rire.

-T'était partit dans les nuages Nii-san!

Et il arrêta aussi sec en le regardant.

-J'ai interrompu quelque chose?

-Non. Alors?

-Fait!

En effet. Hao sentait l'énergie de l'arbre en Yoh. Il souria, le prit par la taille et sauta. Yoh poussa un petit cri de surprise mais Hao atterit sur ses pieds sans encombre. Il avait généré une sorte de coussin protecteur sous la plante de ses pieds pour amortir sa chute. Yoh cependant, ne l'avait pas compris et se posa de nombreuse question. Hao ricanna devant son ignorance enfantine, ne répondit pas et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Il pointa alors une petite fleur qui avait l'air mal en point.

-Essait maintenant de donner un peu de l'énergie que tu as accumuler dans cette petite fleur.

Yoh hocha la tête et prit doucement la tige fragile de la fleur dans ses doigts. Il tenta de faire comme son frère disait mais comme toujours, il n'y arriva pas. Il avait beau tenter, se pratiquer, forcer de toutes ses forces, il lui était impossible de rendre l'énergie qu'il avait accumuler. Après une demi-heure de ce calvaire, il soupira et marmonna en évitant de regarder son frère.

-J'y arrive pas.

-Tu vas réussir.

-J'suis pas fort. C'est Nii-san le plus fort.

Hao soupira et se plaça derrière son frère jumeau.

-Je vais te le montré encore une fois. Regarde bien cette fois!

Il prit doucement la tige dans ses doigts et envoya un peu de son furyoku dans la fleur. Sous les yeux émerveillés de Yoh, la fleur se redressa, ses pétales se rouvrit et les couleurs reprit de la vigueur. Hao, en voyant la joie de son frère, sourit doucement. Puis, mut par une envie soudaine, il lui parla par leur lien, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis presque six mois.

«Tu peux le faire Koneko.

-Mais... J'suis trop nul!

-Tu as dit que j'étais fort?

-Moui...

-Tu es ma moitié, alors toi aussi tu es fort.»

Hao sentit du découragement venant de son petit frère. Il se rapprocha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et envoya une vague de chaleur par leur lien. Yoh frissona et se blottit contre son frère. Oui... Pensa l'ainé. Je pourrais m'habituer à ces contacts...

-Ne, Nii-san?

-Nani?

-On reste toujours ensemble?

-Hai. Toujours.

-Je t'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi Koneko.

Ils restèrent quelques instant encore coller l'un sur l'autre mais comme tous les bons moment, celui-ci devait prendre fin un jour... Keiko appela ses enfants pour le diner.

-Shizen! Yoh! Venez, le repas est servit!

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux et partirent en laissant la fleur nouvellement "Ressussité" derrière eux.

* * *

Hao dormait tranquillement dans son lit quand il entendit un mouvement de draps à sa droite. Son petit frère avait quitté son futon pour venir le rejoindre. Il était à moitier surpris. Normalement, c'était à lui se soir de le rejoindre non?

-Koneko?

-Nii-san... J'ai peur.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est Obaa-sama. Et Jii-sama.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait?

-Ils ont dit... Qu'un jour, je devrais tuer.

-Ah?

-Je veux pas. J'ai trop peur.

Hao savait pertinement de quoi il parlait, mais il devait être certain des motivations de son petit frère.

-Pourquoi tu as peur Koneko?

-Je veux pas tuer.

-Même si la personne est très méchante?

-Personne n'est entièrement méchante, c'est toi qui a dit ça Nii-san!

-C'est vrai.

«On t'as dit qui?

-Oui... Mais je sais pas pourquoi... J'ai déjà entendu se nom quelque part...

-Dit-le moi.

-Hao. C'est Hao que je dois tuer.

-...

-Nii-san?

-Tu ne l'aime pas?

-Je le connais même pas!»

Hao sourit devant le regard candile de son petit frère et lui donna un bisou sur le front.

«Oublie. Dort maintenant Koneko.»

Yoh hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque tout de suite. Hao resta réveiller encore un peu, réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa "famille" aurait révéler la "vérité" à Yoh aussi tôt. Et surtout juste à Yoh. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, non pas que ça l'énervait, mais il aurait aimer être présent pour être avec Yoh au moment de l'impact de la nouvelle. Était-ce parce qu'ils le soupsonnaient qu'ils ne lui avait "Rien dit"?

Il devait redoublé de prudence. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait que Shizen était en réalité Hao, ils seraient capable de tuer Yoh par peur qu'il ne soit ensorceler d'une quelconque manière.

Et pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait la mort de son petit frère qu'il adorait. Plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il désirait qu'il vive à ses côtés quand il sera Shaman King.

* * *

Dans cette histoire, l'utilisation du furyoku est de la même manière ou presque que le Chakra dans "Naruto". Désoler, mais parfois même mon frère me demande si c'est de Naruto ou de Shaman King que j'écris l'histoire... Enfin.

Hao est légèrement OCC avec Yoh, mais uniquement avec lui. Je mets ça sur le compte que Hao est légèrement influencé par Yoh, de même pour le cadet.

Oui, la famille parle de Hao trop tôt avec Yoh, mais je met ça comme ça pour deux raisons.

1-Dans l'anime, la famille sais où est Hao, alors ils peuvent garder le secret, alors qu'ici, ils ignorent complètement où il est. Alors je me suis dit qu'ils vont être plus prudent et commencer plus tôt à "laver" le cerveau de Yoh avec des "Hao, c'est le méchant pas gentil et pas beau qu'il faut tapper dessus si tu le vois"...

2-Hao sera évidement au courant de tout cela et sera plus protecteur avec Yoh! XP Il y aura aussi plus d'entrainement pour que Yoh sois indépendant et plus fort plus vite, ainsi les twins seront super fort! *o*

Ensuite, petites questions:

-Il y a combien de fan de Manta et de Anna ici?

-Voulez-vous que les Twins rencontrent Tao Ren plus tôt ou pas?

-Il y aura des apparitions de d'autre personnages, inventer cette fois-ci. Voulez-vous une mini présentation d'eux à chaque fin de chapitre ou pas? (Quand je dit mini, c'est mini! Genre: Nom, Prénom, âge, physique, esprit, relation avec les twins.)

Merci de me répondre si vous le voulez uniquement. Je ne vous oblige à rien.

Kissou

RedChi-san


End file.
